horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Burger (FACE song)
"Бургер" is a song by Russian rapper FACE English Lyrics Going to Gucci store in St. Petersburg She’s gobbling up my dick like it’s a burger Going to Gucci store in St. Petersburg She’s gobbling up my dick like it’s a burger Ayy, it’s Face & I’m the best rapper in thousands of years I’m better than 2Pac, Biggie, Eminem, Kendrick, J. Cole, your father & even Lil pump Esketit! Going to Gucci store in St. Petersburg She’s gobbling up my dick like it’s a burger Going to Gucci store in St. Petersburg She’s gobbling up my dick like it’s a burger Going to Gucci store in St. Petersburg She’s gobbling up my dick like it’s a burger Going to Gucci store in St. Petersburg She’s gobbling up my dick like it’s a burger Going to Gucci store in St. Petersburg I’m so fucking crazy, I was in the loony bin She’s gobbling up my dick like it’s a burger Money blue like the smurfs, red like the lips I got halls full of kids, you got empty clubs I love my people just as much as I hate your stupidity I got tattoos on my face Fingers into her pussy, I’m so nimble You talk shooter shit, but in the school, you were a loser Going to Gucci store in St. Petersburg Gucci gang, Gucci squad, fuck all of you, morons Wanna live my life? I wouldn’t think so My life ain’t so sweet, who even came up with it? Fuck your life, it’s gonna be worse anyway I fucked her into her ears, I like it tight My Gucci lenses, twenty thousand on my eyes The world looks much brighter through Gucci, it’s a fact. Going to Gucci store in St. Petersburg She’s gobbling up my dick like it’s a burger Going to Gucci store in St. Petersburg She’s gobbling up my dick like it’s a burger Going to Gucci store in St. Petersburg She’s gobbling up my dick like it’s a burger Going to Gucci store in St. Petersburg She’s gobbling up my dick like it’s a burger Why It Sucks #Awful lyrics and title name of the song #Too much swearing #The music video is horrible #The beat is lame and repetitive. #Lyrics has "Gucci" words, which count as product placement. #In the beginning, Face says that he's the greatest rapper alive and is better than 2Pac, The Notorious B.I.G., Eminem, Kendrick Lamar, J. Cole and even Lil Pump. This shows that Face has a big ego. #The cover art is bad. #The chorus just consists of "Going to Gucci store in St. Petersburg, she's gobbling up my dick like it's a burger" which makes no sense. Music Video FACE - БУРГЕР (prod. by PackMan) Category:FACE Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Russian-language Songs Category:Foreign Language songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:2017 Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Internet Memes Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:2010s